


[podfic] situation normal (everything's under control)

by reena_jenkins



Series: jaytim tattoo 'verse [5]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's weird. Tim knows it's weird, that he and Jason shouldn't fit the way they do. But that's nothing compared to how weird everyone else finds it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] situation normal (everything's under control)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [situation normal (everything's under control)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107636) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:** Tattoos  
****

**Length:**  00:16:06  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_situation%20normal%20\(everythings%20under%20control\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me) OR you can download the whole series as a podbook (m4b) [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(DCU\)%20_jaytim%20tattoo%20verse_.m4b) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
